familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yaroslav Svyatoslavich of Chernigov (1074-1129)
}} Yaroslav Svyatoslavich (baptized Pankraty) (c1074-1129) - Prince of Murom and Chernigov. The younger son of the Kiev prince Svyatoslav Yaroslavich, the grandson of Yaroslav Vladimirovich the Wise and Oda von Babenberg (c1040-c1087), the daughter of the Margrave Leopold von Babenberg. Yaroslav was the founder of the Murom-Ryazan branch of the Rurik family. Biography According to some reports, he was brought up in Germany, where he was forced to flee with his mother after the death of his father. According to legend, Oda inherited big treasures from Svyatoslav, but she could not take them all and hid most of it. Later, after returning to Russia, Yaroslav found them . For the first time appears on the pages of the chronicle in 1096 in connection with the participation in the war in the east of Russia (Murom, Ryazan, Rostov, Suzdal) against Vladimir Monomakh on the side of his brother Oleg. The Svyatoslavichi were then defeated in the Battle of the Koloksha River brothers Mstislav Vladimirovich and Vyacheslav Vladimirovich and the Polovtsians. After the defeat, Yaroslav went to Murom , with the arrival of troops under the city, Mstislav concluded peace with him. In 1097, together with his brothers Oleg and Davyd he participated in the Council of Lyubech, on which the Principality of Chernigov was divided into three parts: Chernigov was given to Davyd Svyatoslavich, the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky to Oleg Svyatoslavich and the Principalities of Murom and Ryazan, as the most remote and insignificant, went to the younger brother Yaroslav. In 1101 Yaroslav together with other princes participated in the peace negotiations with the Polovtsians on the Zolocha River which were concluded at the Council of Sakov (1101). On March 4, 1103, he was defeated by the Mordvins Повесть временных лет. Yaroslav Svyatoslavich, who had previously ruled the Principality of Murom becomes Prince of Chernigov after Davyd Svyatoslavich's death. In his place, in 1123, Vsevolod Davydovich became Prince of Murom. In 1127 Vsevolod Olgovich drove his uncle, Yaroslav Svyatoslavich out of Chernigov, and his squad robbed him. The Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav Vladimirovich, united with his brother Yaropolk of Pereyaslavl, went to Vsevolod (Monomakhovich went against the Olgovichi), demanding that he return the Principality of Chernigov to Yaroslav. Vsevolod, however, no longer acted as a weapon, but as gifts, bribing the boyars of Kiev, therefore the issue dragged on until the winter. In the winter Yaroslav came from Murom to Kiev and began to hurry Mstislav, praying for help. Mstislav, who had promised to protect Yaroslav's fief and promised he was going to the campaign, but here the abbot of the Andreev monastery, Grigory, known to all as a righteous and honest man, dissuaded him. Mstislav reconciled with Vsevolod, and Yaroslav was sent to Murom, not returning the fiefdom to him. Two years later Yaroslav died. He was buried in Murom. Konstantin Svyatoslavich Yaroslav Svyatoslavich is sometimes identified whith the holy and blessed prince Konstantin Svyatoslavich of Murom[http://dugward.ru/library/ilovayskiy/ Д. И. Иловайский]. Konstantin Svyatoslavich is known for his life written in the 16th century, and is unknown from the annals. According to the life, he finally turned Murom into Christianity and built churches there. The time of life of this prince is difficult to establish. In addition to identifying him with Yaroslav Svyatoslavich, there are other versions, for example, Rapov believed his son was Svyatoslav Drevlyansky . The name of his wife Konstatin is known - Irina (mentioned only in her husband's "Life", and also depicted in some icons.) Buried in the Murom Blagoveshchensk cathedral, is a local martyr saint. From "Life" their children are also known: * Mikhail Konstantinovich is revered as an all-Russian saint; died in Murom in early childhood at the hands of the Gentiles ВТ-ЭСБЕ -Михаил, святые православной церкви. * Fyodor Konstantinovich - revered as an all-Russian saint, succeeded to the Murom throne after the death of his father; sometimes identified with Yuri Yaroslavich . The memory of Konstantin of Murom is celebrated on May 21 / June 3. Canonized together with his sons by the Macarius Sobors in 1547 . Marriage and children Children : * Yuri Yaroslavich Prince of Murom 1129-1143. * Svyatoslav Yaroslavich Prince of Ryazan 1129-1143, Prince of Murom 1143-1145. * Rostislav Yaroslavich Prince Pronsky 1129-1143, Ryazan 1143-1145, Murom 1145-1153. * Mikhail Yaroslavich * Fyodor Yaroslavich Notes References * Ярослав Святославич // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. * Андреев А., Корсакова В. Рязанские князья // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. * Татищев В. Н. Собрание сочинений в восьми томах. — М., 1996. Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Murom Category:12th-century Christian saints Category:Russian saints of the Eastern Orthodox Church Category:Wonderworkers Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Burials in Murom